


Lazy Morning

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sam and Janet could stay the whole morning in bed.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Manhã Preguiçosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841140) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 02 - lazy morning.

Neither of them had a shift that day, so, if they wanted, they could stay in bed all morning. All day even. Opportunities such as this were rare, it wasn't often that Sam and Janet had an entire day off at the same time, so they had to enjoy it. Even if they wanted to sleep in, waking up early was an old habit, but they still refused to leave the bed. There was something to be said about laying down on the bed with someone you loved, not doing anything besides enjoying their company, when you didn't have anywhere else to be. It wasn't something that they could indulge in often, but when they had the chance, they wouldn't waste it.


End file.
